The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art. Some magnetometers use magneto-optical defect center materials to determine a magnetic field. Such magnetometers can direct light into the magneto-optical defect center material. Magneto-optical defect center materials with defect centers can be used to sense an applied magnetic field by transmitting light into the materials and measuring the responsive light that is emitted.
A number of industrial and scientific areas such as physics and chemistry can benefit from magnetic detection and imaging with a device that has improved sensitivity and/or the ability to capture signals that fluctuate rapidly (i.e., improved bandwidth) with a package that is small in size, efficient in power and reduced in volume.